


Postraptor

by SugerCat



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anthropomorphic, Funny, Gen, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Anthropomorphic or zootopia-like story. This time it's about Roger and his Job. (Idea by StrikeTheDragon/ff.net)





	Postraptor

"I don't need no money..oh yeah." A dakotaraptor danced his way through the storage room. Here a few things stored, as some parcels taken from the van. The driver had a coffeebreak for a while. He liked to clear out the delivery truck alone anyway. At least nobody looked on his claws while working. It was enough for him that his father did so too often.

Who are is shipping stones here, he wondered as he wanted to fly a package up into a shelf that weighed like a ton. But with the song he was listening to, the good mood couldn't be blown away. Music made this sometimes difficult work a bit easier.

"Ah!" He shouted and his headset fell down. Because he made the thing too loud, he doesn't noticed anyone around here. His sister stood with an angry face in front of him now.

"I've been calling for you for half an hour. You're supposed to deliver this here." In wonder, Roger picked up his music device and stared at the other raptor disbelieving, because he never was allowed to deliver anything. His occupation was always limited to the storeroom, because his father thought he was doing this half good.

"Because our old boss isn't there, you can do something. I think you deserve the chance." With big and grateful eyes, he looked at his sister and took the delivery list with the addresses.

"I will not disappoint you." He declared enthusiastically and saluted even before he took all the packages even faster from the delivery truck.

"I hope so." He heard Gertie still say before she disappeared again. Excitedly, he packed his bag full with the smaller packages. He'll take care of the heavy stuff later. Fortunately, he had time. His father wasn't present and deliveries had to arrive by the customer at least until 8 o'clock in the evening. Now the clockhand of the clock was still at half past seven in the morning. So he had enough time to deliver everything more than punctually and to make his father something like proud.

'You have done this well my son. From now on you become an official delivery boy. What do I say here? Of course you become a delivery an and you get even more income. Not to mention my recognition. Here is your best-son-coffeecup.'

Roger was already dreaming about how he was received by the others when he came back today from the tour. Maybe they can celebrate their success as a family and order pizza at the end of the day.

But when he stood in the doorway, he knew exactly why his sister wanted him to do the delivery. It was pouring out of buckets outside. No, I can't give up, he thought and got up even if the wind really doesn't allow him to fly very high. Especially with these conditions his father will be even more impressed if he can deliver all packages without problems.

So he swung himself with heroism into the air. Full of power and ambition, he would master this route. At least that was the thought until the cold and the first violent gust of wind caught him. What wasn't even a minute later, after he left the quarters. Probably he should have trained his wings, even if he doesn't use them much. Now it was too late for such thoughts and he had to concentrate heavily to not to fall to the ground.

Fortunately, the first door where he was supposed to deliver something, was already in his field of vision. He rushed hastily there and it was opened quickly. A nice elderly lady took the package from him and signed his note. Almost he would have forgotten the signature, because he wasn't used to it. But once you have the routine, it will be fine.

He could deliver seventeen things without major problems. The return trip to their post office wasn't so difficult for him anymore the third time, even if the weather doesn't really improved. He wouldn't mention later with his family that he crashed against a wood pylon.

Roger was already a little happy and proud of himself that he did this work and only the larger boxes were still waiting for him at their quarters. However, this involved only four or perhaps five cartons. He could certainly bring that away with ease, even if his claws slowly are getting cold and his feathers became more and more soaked.

One day he will be able to get through it, he thought, and he was more concerned about his present delivery. Apparently, with this order someone gave by mistake the wrong address, because in front of him stood an empty plot. It was fenced and plants grew. Probably it was even vegetables and fruits, he doesn't know about this things. But otherwise there was nothing here. No house or small shed could be seen. Nevertheless, a path from the fence door led into the middle of the greenery.

Very strange, but he could see a door bell. So he pushed it. It could also be that someone lived nearby and this little piece of land is only used as a garden or something similar. But why did he have to bring a package to this address then?

"What is your concern?" A little frightened, the dakotaraptor almost dropped the carton, because he doesn't expected the sudden voice. Apparently it was some new-fashioned technology, because he saw no one in front of him.

"Hello? Do these deliveries now also hire deaf mutes? Actually, it's only fair. Would be also a job for me. On some days I don't like to talk too much and.."

"No. Actually, I just want to bring a package." Roger interrupted the other, so that the speech wouldn't be longer. Finally, it was still raining, he couldn't stand and chat for a long time, even if he would sometimes like to get to know others.

"A little rude that you interrupt me when I speak. Just put it there in the mailbox." Was applied to him and he looked aside. The box had the form of a letter, but what he held in the claws was much bigger.

"It will not fit."

"Nonsense. There have already fit other things in. I still remember New Year's Eve ten years ago. There these brats from the neighborhood had a big.."

"And I also need a signature." The messenger again interrupted the speaker, because he wanted to continue flying today.

"No more trust these days. All right. Wait a moment." The dakoraptor did this and suddenly he heard a strange music. Rather monotonous, but it got louder and it was from the path in front of him. Then it seemed like something came out of the ground. It looked like a metal crate and grew bigger and bigger. With a ping sound the music stopped and the box opened before him. Now he also knew what this should be. There was an elevator in front of him. In this case, the machine doesn't move up, but rose from the ground. One doesn't see that every day, Roger thought and now looked at the small thing that came to him with a umbrella and a bathrobe.

"Ah, now I know what I ordered. The Dino-chopper 3000." Roger gave the package somehow reluctantly away. There were also red spots on the bathrobe of his counterpart. He somehow remembered this horror film from last week, which he watched with Gertie. He did it only because his sister said it was a comedy. He found it not so funny.

"Boy, no reason to going to be pale. It's just a name. You can shred fruits without having to peel it. Or to core. Oh, with this thing, the whole vitamins are staying contained, because you can throw everything in one piece in it. Not particularly child-proof, but I'm still young and fortunately I have none."

"Oh, ok. Please write this down here." He just wanted to get away from here as quickly as possible, because this was certainly a crazy scientist or something like that in front of him. In his opinion, he was too young to die as an experimental subject. The other put the package next to it and wanted to grab his ballpoint pen, but then a strong wind blew past them, opening the loose knot on the bathrobe.

"Such a splendid breeze in the morning is something fine." Declared the now naked gentleman as his garment flew loosely around him. Apparently it doesn't bothered the other one that he was now naked before Roger. He tried to keep the clipboard up so he doesn't have to see the intimate area. In any case, he could only do so until he handed the thing over for the signature.

"And? Have you been working in this business for a long time?" Now the other wanted to chat with him as well as if nothing unpleasant had happened. Could it be that his opposite was a nudist or something? Or this man simply doesn't care about his situation. He felt a little unpleasant on the other side. Finally, he doesn't saw naked dinosaurs walking around every day. Wait a moment? Roger checked the customer once more from head to toe, leaving a certain point out of course.

"You don't want to answer me, but looking at my body. I admit, something like me is rare, but I am too old for you. Or too young. With your kind, I can never tell that so well." With this the furry something signed the note and gave him the clipboard back. The raptor only noticed now that this gentleman wasn't a dinosaur. Really strange, because here in the area lived only those, which resembled more of his species.

"Bye for now." This strange guy with his package and the umbrella disappeared again in this elevator to drive down. He was still perplexed, but he finally turned away from this spot, than the animal doesn't consider it necessary to close his bathrobe until the end. He quickly went on to fly and forget this event. Finally, he still has to deliver some packages.

Roger hoped that it would be the only strange incident and that he never has to come back here. Perhaps it wasn't a scientist, but the furry fellow seemed crazy. He wondered if he should tell his father about the thing, than this liked such animals. To be exact, for a snack. Like the most of the others around here who lived in the area. Perhaps this strange guy only moved here because the rent was cheap and he knew nothing about his carnivores neighbors.

He shook his head, than he should rather be more concerned about bringing the last deliveries to the customers quickly.


End file.
